A recent study by the National Institute of Mental Health indicates that parent training is the number one service to promote the healthy development of children and to prevent childhood emotional disturbance and child abuse. The same study indicates that current parent training services are not adapted to the unique cultural characteristics of minority group parents and ideas from a panel of minority group mental health professionals to adapt three widely used parent training approaches (Behavioral, Client-Centered and Adlerian approaches) to the culturally unique characteristics of Black and Mexican-American parents of preschool children. Large samples of Black, Mexican-American and Anglo parents will be tested regarding similarities and differences in: (a) meanings associated with child rearing concepts and (b) child rearing attitudes. Concurrently panels of minority group professional will review the parent training manuals of the three approaches in terms of making the language, child rearing examples and values of each approach more culturally sensitive. The panels will convene to interpret the data and to coordinate the data with recommendations for modifying the approaches. Guidelines for use of these approaches with low income Black and Mexican-American parents will be developed. Groups of Head Start parents will be trained following these guidelines, and the guidelines will be further modified on the basis of this field testing. Recommendations for developing parent training services for minority groups which are not based on existing approaches will also be made.